zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Stock Pot Inn
The Stock Pot Inn is a location in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. It is a small inn situated in East Clock Town. It is the only commercial "rent-a-room" facility in Clock Town, Termina. It is run by Anju and her mother. Before becoming an inn, it was a cafeteria run by Tortus. When he died, the guest rooms that had been a part of the cafeteria's service were made into the main focus of the inn. Overview When Link is in Termina, he can visit the Stock Pot Inn and talk to Anju to help her find Kafei or listen to the stories Anju's Grandmother can tell him. During the First Day, the inhabitants of the Stock Pot Inn include the Gorman Troupe, ???, and Anju's Grandmother, along with Anju and her mother. During the day from the First Day to the Final Day, Guru-Guru and the Rosa Sisters are rehearsing in one of the rooms in the second floor, while during the night, they are found in the Laundry Pool and West Clock Town, respectively. The Twins on the other hand, rehearse during the day, and can be found in the Stock Pot Inn during the night. Situated in East Clock Town, there are two entrances. The entrance to the main floor is only accessible from 8:00 a.m. to 8:30 p.m., while the other entrance is on the second floor by the large bell which can be entered at any time. People staying at the building are given a room key that allows them to enter and exit the building from the main floor entrance at any time. First Day During the First Day, Link can visit the inn at 8:00 a.m. where he will find Anju behind the desk and Gorman waiting for his 10:00 a.m. appointment with Madame Aroma at The Mayor's Residence. Anju stays behind the desk until 11:00 a.m. when she makes lunch for her grandmother, which she delivers at 12:00 p.m., and then goes back to the desk at 2:00 p.m. Just after 2:00 p.m., the Postman will enter and deliver a letter to Anju, though he does not say who it is from. If Link talks to Anju before 2:00 p.m., he will learn that the inn is completely booked and that since he did not make a reservation, he will not be able to get a room. If he talks to her after 2:00 p.m., a reservation will be booked in his name which he can claim as his and will be given the Room Key for the Knife Chamber. However, at 3:45 p.m., Link-Goro will enter the inn and ask about his reservation which was under Link's name. If Link takes the reservation, then Link-Goro will sleep outside for the night, though if he does not take it, the Goron will stay in the inn for the night. If Link talks to Anju while wearing Kafei's mask after she recieves the letter, she will ask him to meet her at the inn's kitchen at 11:30. At 11:30, she will walk to the kitchen and arrive in it at 12:00 and remain there until the Second Day. Here, she reveals to Link that the letter she recieved was from Kafei. She asks Link to mail a letter she wrote as she is too scared to mail it herself. She goes on to say that when it is delivered, he should be able to meet Kafei. Second Day During the Second Day, Anju stays behind the desk until 11:00 a.m. when she makes lunch for her grandmother, which she delivers at 12:00 p.m., and then goes back to the desk at 2:00 p.m. If Link had delivered her letter before the Postman checks the mailboxes, then he will be able to meet Kafei in the afternoon, who will give Link the Pendant of Memories. Link can then deliver the pendant to Anju any time before 9:00 p.m. when she goes to her room for the night. If Link has obtained the Room Key, he can listen in to a conversation between Anju and her mother from the crack in the wall in his room between 9:30 p.m. and 12:00 a.m. In the conversation, her mother tells Anju that they are leaving for Romani Ranch in the evening the next day, where Cremia will take them in. Anju wonders if Kafei is there, to which her mother says if he is there, she'll "give him a smack". Gorman will also be waiting for the Milk Bar to open in the main lobby between 6:00 p.m. 9:00 p.m. Final Day During the Final Day, Anju's mother will be behind the desk. If Link talks to her, she will tell him that they will be taking refuge from the Moon in the evening and that Link should flee the town as well. If Link talks to her with Kafei's Mask, she will tell him to not talk to her wearing "such an unpleasant mask". Anju can be found in the room the Gorman Troupe are occupying sweeping the room from 6:00 a.m. to 11:00 p.m. and can give the Pendant of Memories to her during this time as well. After 6:00 p.m., the inn will be devoid of people (other than ???). During this time Link can enter the staff room and open a treasure chest containing a Silver Rupee. If Link had given Anju the Pendant of Memories, then she will be in the staff room waiting for Kafei to arrive. If he did not deliver it, Anju will be at Romani Ranch, and nobody will be in the room. If Link had successfully helped Kafei infiltrate Sakon's Hideout, then he can witness him and Anju exchange wedding masks and obtain the Couple's Mask. After this, Anju and Kafei will wait together for the next day. Staff and residents Gallery File:Stock Pot Inn 01.jpg|The ground floor entrance. File:Stock Pot Inn 02.jpg|Masks near the ground floor entrance. File:Stock Pot Inn 05.jpg|The kitchen. File:Stock Pot Inn 06.jpg|The bathroom. File:Stock Pot Inn 07.jpg|Anju's Grandmother's room. File:Stock Pot Inn 03.jpg|The hallway on the second floor. File:Stock Pot Inn 09.jpg|The Knife Chamber File:Stock Pot Inn 04.jpg|The farthest room on the second floor. File:Stock Pot Inn 08.jpg|The deck. Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations